The present invention relates to a device for attaching a seat to a stroller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which is easily removable from the stroller.
Conventionally, a seat is attached to a stroller with a rivet. Therefore, the seat is fixed to the stroller, so that it is very difficult to disengage the seat from the stroller for cleaning or other purposes.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, there is shown a prior
device for attaching a seat to a stroller. A seat 10 is formed with a bonding strip 20 formed with a through hole. A stroller structure 30 is formed with a plurality of threaded through a piece of iron 60 and engaged with the threaded hole 40, thereby bonding the strip 20 with the structure 30. Generally, over ten bolts are required to securely attach the seat 10 to the stroller. Disengaging the bolts 50 from the structure 30, the seat 10 is releasable from the stroller for cleaning or other purposes. seat to a stroller is that it is inconvenient to screw the bolts 40 to the holes 30 so as to attach the seat 10 to the stroller and to screw the bolts 40 out of the holes 30 so as to release the seat 10 from the stroller.
A second problem of the prior device for attaching a seat to a stroller is that the bolts 50 and the piece of iron 60 rust easily. Therefore, the stroller deteriorates and becomes ugly. A baby also may mouth the piece with rust out of curiosity.
A third problem of the prior device for attaching a seat to a stroller is that the piece of iron 60 which is used to protect the holes on the strip 20 will become sharp when worn out and might cut people's fingers.